The long road
by horse1lover23
Summary: when Darry and Catharine start going out after meeting in the intermigration room Lindsay and Sodapop decided to go out . Johnny and Dally are still alive bad Summary but story is better Ok everyone what do you think I am not getting reviews please review
1. The begining

This outsider's story also goes With C.S.I Las Vegas

I DO NOT OWEN CSI OR OUTSIDERS BLA BLA BLA

Summery when Dally and Catharine start going out after meeting in the intermigration room Lindsay and Sodapop decided to go out and so dose Dally and Sara. Johnny and Dally are still alive

The whole gang sat lined up waiting to be questioned about a murder that happened on their turf Johnny was as pale as a ghost Ponyboy wondering why he was here. Dally sat there like he would always cool and calm he had done these things before. Derry worried they were going to take his brothers away. Soda was worried because Derry was worried. Two-bits smoked a weed. Steve wondered what was going on. First Dally was called in to the room. A beautiful women was seated at the table

"Hey hot cheeks" Dally said smiling

I do not appreciate you calling me that Mr. Winston Catharine said through her teeth

4 hours later she finished with them all

Darry and Catharine had hit it off he had answered every question thrown his way.

3 WEEKS LATER

After a wile Darry and Catharine met again and soon after they begin to date. Darry would go over Catharine's house a lot were he soon meet her daughter Lindsay.

Darry and Catharine sat on the couch

"Hey Cath" he said looking at her "do you think Lindsay likes me"

She smiled "I think she is more interested in your brother"

He thought about his brother

"Ah yes Mr. Sodapop Curtis Mr. movie star" he said with a laugh

"Well I have you"

"Ya I guess you do" with that he kissed her

Lindsay walked in with Soda not far behind

"Nice place you got her" Came soda's voice

"Soda" Darry said standing up

"Darry" Soda said as he walked into the room wide eyed "I thought you were at work"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Darry said raising his eyebrows

"Um Lindsay invited me over since I got off early today"

Lindsay smiled at her mother and locked arms with Soda

Then came Soda's voice again

"Why are you not at work Darrel"

"Well I had today off," he said looking at Soda Lindsay then cut in

"Mother you are supposed to be at work too" Lindsay said folding her arms

"Well I" she stopped and her eye browns went in to a V form "I do not need to explain my self to you"

"But mother he" she said pointing at Darry "explained himself to Soda" Lindsay was now complaining

"Well young lady he is his brother not his father so he can explain if he wants he "

Lindsay cut her off "you can explain to"

"I know I can but I am not going to"

With that Lindsay stormed out pulling Soda with her

Sorry this is so short but I am making another chapter to this that will follow Soda and Lindsay and every other chapter should be one being about Soda and his girl and about Darry and his girl


	2. The lead up

"Lindsay why did you take me here" said Soda "My mother just annoys me" 

"Well your lucky to even have a mother"

"What do you mean I am lucky sometimes I wish I did not have a mother"?

"Don't say that my mother died and I am sad about that almost everyday"

"No soda you are lucky not to have a mother"

"No I am not"

"Ok let's get off this convocation" she landed forded and kissed him

After they were done they went for a walk in the park when Clay Lindsay's ex walked over

"Lindsay what are you doing with this trash" he said shrugging his head at Soda

"Clay lay off he is my… My" she smiled at Soda "My boyfriend"

Soda was stunted he had never thought he would actually date a Soc he walked over and put his hand on her waste smiling at the other Soc as if it was normal for a greaser to be going out with a Soc.

"You can not be going out with that trash dose your mother now" Clay asked in a threatening tone.

"Yes she dose she is actual going out with his brother" she said smiling

"What till my mother hears about this" Clay said running off with the rest of his group

Lindsay turned to look at Soda

"Do not listen to them," she said

"I am used to it. It dose not bother me," he said pulling her into a kiss

As weeks went by Soda and Lindsay became a normal two you would see till one night when soon it was only Lindsay the next morning.

Lindsay stood at the corner she would usually wait for soda. He did not come. He would usually drive her to school on his way to work. But he did not come Lindsay's mom had to drive her to school. After school Lindsay stormed to DX to yell at Soda for standing her up she did not see him so she walked right up to Steven.

"Were is Soda" Steve then replied the answer Lindsay could not believe what she herd

Ok I am leaving you at a cliff hanger so I can get some reviews so for more review


	3. What happened to Soda?

"What do you mean he never showed up" Lindsay demanded 

Steve replied, "he never came home last night after dropping you off and then we found his car" Steve stopped and then begin again "We thought he was still with you"

"Well he is not and I am worried," she said

"Why worry" said Steve

"Because my ex-boy friend and his friends were giving Soda a hard time and they were like making fun of him and threatening him"

Steve's face fell and went almost Ghost Wight

"You mean they were threatening him"

"Ya they were mad because I was going out with him"

"Oh no" said Steve

They went searching for Soda they searched all day they were just about to give up when Pony herd a faint "Help Me" it came from the ditch he ran over there and there was Soda

They brought Soda too the hospital and found out he cranked 3 ribs and brook 2 ribs. He had a concussion and in his arm was a gun wound.

Soda was there for almost 3 months when he was finally relished from the hospital. During that whole time Lindsay did not show up only her mother did with flowers that Lindsay's mother had signed both their names.

4 months later Soda went back to work his first day back Lindsay drove her car up and looked at Soda.

"Soda can we talk"

He glared at her "no we can not talk"

"I need to tell you something Soda please just come into the car

Soda did as she told him got in to the car

"Soda I think for your Owen safety we should brake up"

She stopped tears sprang to he eyes "I do not want to see you get hurt anymore" she stopped "Now get out of my Car you hood"

"Lindsay why" Soda asked as his heart broke to the last bit that it could fist it was Sandy that broke his hart and know it was Lindsay

"GEAT OUT OF MY CAR YOU FILTHY GREASER" she yelled

A tear fell down her check "IF YOU DO NOT I WILL CALL THE COPS"

Soda could not believe this she was actually dumping him over what Clay did he looked at her

"Let me just say one more thing" soda said to Lindsay "I guess the rumors are true you do what Clay wants when Clay wants you to" he left the car with Lindsay in ow she thought to her self _This was not supposed to go like this he was supposed to want to get back together no hate my guts_ she started driving away

Ok forget what I said before this story if mostly going to be about Soda not about Darry and Catharine! So do you like the story so far Bad good what do you think.


	4. The accident

Soda sat on the curb and thought to himself _I cannot believe what just happened._ Just then Steve walked up

"I herd Lindsay yell what happened," he asked

"She" he could not say it "She broke up with me"

"WHAT?" Steve said

"She said she could not bare to see me hurt anymore by Clay"

"Soda Buddy I am sorry I really am" he said sitting down next to him

"Well she doesn't like me anymore what can I do about that" he said getting up and going back to work

The next day Soda went for a walk and he saw something that really did show Lindsay was over him _Ya right she can not see them **Hurt** me any more but that was just an excuse she likes Clay why could she just say so! _

Soda walked over to were she was

"Your new boyfriend" he said he said this because on the bench was Lindsay making out with Clay

"Soda what are you doing here" she asked jumping up "oh I went for a walk" he said smiling "so your _new_ boyfriend"

Clay stood up and pulled Lindsay close to him "Ya I am he new boyfriend and why should you be surprised you are a greaser she is a soc you do not run in the same class, but me and Lind's well we do run in the same class"

"Soda I" Soda cut her off

"You could have just told me you wanted someone else"

"Soda lets stay" he cut her off again

"No you were going to stay friends and I could never be friends with you lie"

"Soda I" and once again he cut her off

"Lindsay I am tired of your excuse I don't want to hear anymore" he turned around and walked the other way

The next Day Soda had to walk to work Darry took the car to go out on a date an all day trip out to the country with Catharine.

That's when it happened.

Lindsay showed up.

She came walking up no car "Soda we need to talk" she said she took step tortes him

"Oh no Lindsay no more no more of you excuse

Just then Dally cam driving up in his car "Soda your brother and the chick just got in to a car accident get in I already have pony in the back" Soda climbed in

"Can I come to" Lindsay asked

Dally replied "No why would you come"

"Because that chick is my mother"

All the boys rolled their eyes but let her climb in any way.

Once they reached the hospital they all darted from the car. Soda was first to reach the Counter

"I need to see Darrel Curtis"

"Are you family young man" the lady asked

"Yes I am his brother so are these to _boys_" even though Dally was not Darry's biological

Brother everyone in the gang was everyone's brother so Soda just said he was

"Ok he is in room 121" she said "but be quiet he was in a _bad_ accident"

As they walked away Soda could hear Lindsay telling the lady about her mother but as he walked into room 121 he could not hear the nurse and Lindsay anymore

"Dar" Soda said "Dar". No answer.

But Darrel did stir and about a minute later "little buddy is that you" came a week voice

"Yes," said a tearful Soda Pony could not even speech. Dally stood in the door way as if afraid to walk in the voice Darrel made did not sound like him it did not sound like Strong Tough Darry the one they new.

Darrel's eyes opened "we were in a accident is Cath ok" he asked

"Yes she is fine" Soda replied

"Good because I asked her to marry me" Soda stared at him and thought _he is marring my ex-girlfriends mother_ but then remembered he had not told him what Lindsay had did to him Lindsay walked in

"hey" she said "um Soda can we talk"? she asked Soda gave up trying not to talk to her "make it fast he said

ok this is my fourth chapter with only on review and that was my best friend so I need more for you to get more chapters but my problem is I like this story so much I kept on writing


	5. Soda's accident

"So how is Darrel?

" She asked "he is fine your mother"

"Fine she can leave tomorrow"

"What do you mean"?

Well the truck hit the side of the car your brother was on he got the worse damage"

"What did you want to talk to me about" he said rolling his eyes

"I am sorry"

"For what" he said and then giving a fake smile "oh ya lying to me know I remember"

"Soda I never meant to hurt you"

"Oh ok so you just made up a story to brake up with me and then yelled at me to get out of your car after you yelled at me to get in" she took a step in his direction he took a step back

"On no. Do not come near me"

"Oh Soda why"?

"I am a hoodlum a filthy Greaser remember you even said so"

"Soda I was trying to make braking up with you easier" she looked into his eyes "Soda I love you I really do I love you" she took a step closer and raped her hands around his neck and tried to lean in for a kiss but Soda pulled her hands of him

"Well I do not love you anymore" and with that Soda turned and left Lindsay standing they're crying

Soda headed back to Darry's room but the doctor was just pushing dally and Pony out

"Sorry but he needs his rest" as they walked out to the car Lindsay followed them Soda needed to clear his head so he said "I am just going to be walking home I need to clear my head"

"Ok" said Dally and pony they got in to the car and drove away Lindsay followed Soda. Soon Soda herd

"Hey pretty"

"Get away you filthy" the voice was cut of by a scream

It was Lindsay!

Soda turned and says 3 greasers pinning Lindsay to the floor what is a Soc like you doing in this side of town

"Get off of me" she then saw Soda "Soda help" the others turned and saw him and jumped up

"Soda we are sorry we did not know you know her" and ran off

"Thank you Soda for saving me"

The guys that had just tried to mug her waited of in the distance Lindsay saw the red mustang pull up. Soda did not see it. Lindsay landed fared and this time he did not pull away in one Fast movement Lindsay pulled up a built proof thing of glass she held it up to her self to protect her self the guys up on the hill watched in horror as the man in the red mustang pulled out a gun. Soda did not notice. Many people Remember hearing a shoot a shoot of a very expensive gun. The peace of steal from the gun went in to Soda's back and then in to the Glass that Lindsay held it bounced off and went back in to Soda. Lindsay rushed in to the red mustang as the boys ran down the hill yelling "Soda, Soda, Soda" the red mustang raced away from the shot boy and group of boys loading him in to there car and headed for the hospital.

How do you like it so far Review Good bad or tell me what to work on


	6. the breakup

Ok thanks for the reviews (only 2 reviewed need more)

The other boys rushed into the hospital doors

"We need a doctor we need a doctor," they said carrying Soda in to the hospital a nurse and a doctor rushed over

One boy said, "Can you not tell he was shot"

"Yes I can see that but who and how"

"Some soc"

"Ok please wait right out here"

A few hours later they had Soda's condition (witch was not very good) stabilized. Pony was called in to the hospital once again. Pony ran up to the desk

"My brother I need to see my brother"

"Name?"

"Curtis"

"Ok" she said as she looked in the computer

"Witch Curtis?"

"Soda pop Curtis" he said

"Sorry but he can have no visitors"

"But he is my brother all I have left please let me see him"

"Ok room 18 but be quick"

"Thank you ma'am" and pony ran of to see his brother

As weeks went by first Darrel was relished from the hospital and when Soda was relished his future seemed dim he could not move anything below his hips and he was in a wheel chair.

Darrel was still going out with Catharine because Soda said he had no problem as long as Lindsay did not come to their house. One day Cath came to their house to have dinner at the Curtis place little did Catharine know but Lindsay Stowed away in her car so she could see Soda She snuck into the house and went in to Soda's room were he was lifting weights

"Soda?" she said

He dropped the waits

"What are you doing here" he asked bewildered

"I came to see you"

"Well get out"

"Soda I need to talk to you"

"So you can try to kill me again!"

"No Soda"

He stopped her

"You are lucky I did not push charges"

"I know but Soda we really need to talk"

"No we…" his voice trailed of as he gasped for breath Pony came rushing in he saw Lindsay there

"What are you doing here!" he demanded, "Get out get out know!"

"I need to talk to Soda"

"Darry!" Pony called

He came rushing in to Soda and pony's room when he saw Lindsay

"What are you doing here" Catharine followed close behind

"Lindsay what are you doing here!"

"I need to speck to Soda"

By this time Pony had helped Soda get his breathing under control and Soda said

"Get out of here get out!" she did not move

"Soda this is important I need to talk to you!"

"NO GET OUT" he yelled this time Darry escorted her out of the room and turned to Catharine

"Cath I can't see you any more"

"What" she said "Darry no I will make sure she stays away"

"Cath this can not go on" he was interrupted by something falling out of his pocket

It was a ring and engagement ring.

"Darry were you going"

"Yes I was going to ask you to marry me that was what are trip was for when we got into the accident but I can't do this to Soda he needs help know and he will need help for the rest of his life and if we got married it would mean we would live to gather Soda and Lindsay would live together it just would not work out Cath I am sorry"

"I understand," she said turning but turned back "if you ever change your mind I would say ye…"

"MOM" yelled Lindsay from outside

"Got to go" she said kissing him one the check "see you around" she smiled "we can be friends just friends right"

He smiled "yes just friends" he hugged her good bye


	7. Mickey mouse?

This is dedicated to my friend "Not so sour lemons"

"Darry you did not need to do that for me"

"I now little buddy but I could not marry her anyway for what her daughter did to you I just could not beer living with someone like that"

"But did you love her"

"I do not now little buddy I do not now it is hard to decided"

As weeks went by Soda became stronger he could do more things with out getting out of breath so Darry decided to scrape up some money for him to go to a therapeutic riding center.

"Darry who could you offered this place it looks so expensive"

"Well you deserve this you worked so hard after mom and dad died and then even when Sandy left and now this hole problem with Lindsay you deserve this"

"Thanks Darry this really means a lot"

The people helped Soda get on to the horse she was a mid age mare looked like a half Arabian half Quarter horse. Soda felt like he did when he was young when his mother and father were still alive he closed his eyes and imagined what life was like before

"Soda for god sake please be careful" said soda's mother 

"Don't worry mom Mickey will not let anything happen to he" said 13 year old Sodapop Curtis as he patted the buckskin quarter horse geldings neck "Wont Ya boy you will take care of me" as if in response he bobbed his head up and down "See mom he is agreeing and promising he is going to keep me safe"

Soda was interrupted by the instructor's voice

"Ok now bring her in to the middle that was a really good lesson Soda thought to him self _wow that was fast_

Once he dismounted her asked the instructor if he could have a look around

"Sure sunny" he said Soda turned his wheel and went out to the fields and standing at the far end was buckskin and it looked like Mickey mouse. Soda wheeled all the way up to the gait and he opened it he wheeled himself in side and latched it closed the horse came racing at him.

Ok I would like to thank my 4 reviewers


	8. AN

Ok everyone no more flaming I know I can not spell or anything but I do not like betas because they change the hole story and then it is not my writing and my story's are not scripts it is just the way I write so everyone be nice or I will delete all my story's and who cares if there are spelling mistakes because I just do not care anymore know if you do not like it stop reading these stories


End file.
